


When the World Goes to Hell

by Literally_To_Die_For



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Addiction, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Betrayal, Bonding, Character Death, Cuz I'm Dumb, Drowning, Dysfunctional Family, Everyone Is Gay, Fire, Fluff and Angst, Freedom, Gambling, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I stg I'm going to hell, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insanity, Jealousy, Kinda Cute Sometimes, Mental Instability, Might have smut if enough people want it(But like-platonic sex. Cuz that's a thing), Morally Ambiguous Character, Murder, Murder as Revenge, Murder-Suicide, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overdosing, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Poisoning, References to Depression, Shapeshifting, Shooting, Sort Of, Starvation, Strangulation, Temporary Amnesia, Temporary Separation, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, accidental murder, accidental poisoning, and regrets nothing, and they all need a hug, everyone dies, separate from the actual series, the OG sides aren't involved, the suicide happened one day after the murder but it was done by the same person so idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literally_To_Die_For/pseuds/Literally_To_Die_For
Summary: There has always been one person in the mind of Jessica Morgan, a young Georgian teenager.Until a car crash on her way from school.And then, there were more.Most of them aren't happy about it.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. When the Mind Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> TW: CAR CRASH  
> MEDICAL EQUIPMENT MENTIONS  
> NON-GRAPHIC BLOOD AND GORE  
> FOOD MENTIONS

"Alright, let's get going."

Humming a pleasant tune, Jessica Morgan started up her car, tossing her bag into the passenger's seat beside her.

She dug through it for a minute, pulling out a container of blackberries and popping one in her mouth. She set on her drive, smiling as her thoughts turned to her mother. _I wonder what she's made for dinner tonight? Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be great._

One of the lights turned red as she rounded a corner, and she groaned quietly, slowing to a stop.

The light flashed green after a few minutes, and she was back on the drive, absentmindedly turning the radio on. Her favorite song came on, and Jessica began very loudly singing along, ignoring the strange looks from the other drivers. 

Jessica, so caught up in her thoughts that she paid little attention to the actual road, gasped upon realizing that she had accidentally skipped the place she was supposed to turn into. _Well, gotta turn around, I guess_

The road was empty, relatively so, and so she had no real concerns about hitting another car.

She focused a bit too hard on turning around. And then there wasn't enough time to even think. All she heard was the screeching of tires, saw only a flash of red, and then everything went black.

Jessica awoke in a pool of blood. The metallic scent hit her nose and she cringed, an action that sent waves of pain through her body. One of her arms was bent at a painful angle, and she felt crushed by the metal that surrounded her. 

Then there were sirens, the noise causing her ears to ring.

Someone lifted her out of the car, and she was placed on something.

They sounded rushed and hurried, strapping some sort of breathing mask to her face and grabbing onto other pieces of equipment. 

Her vision began to grow dark, black spots and glittering stars spinning in her sight rather dizzyingly. 

She passed out.

At the same time, something in her mind awoke.


	2. Moral Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "W-what's going on? Where am I?"
> 
> Silence answered. 
> 
> There was nobody else there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: INJURIES  
> TEMPORARY IDENTITY CONFUSION

Darkness. Pure darkness.

That was all there was, for what must have been miles, in every direction.

And then a burst of light broke through the dark.

Deep brown eyes snapped open, someone sat up off the floor. A girl, looking confused, at first, and then mildly panicked. She cleared her throat, wincing at the painful dryness, and tried to call out. To who, she wasn't quite sure.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

No response. 

"W-what's going on? Where am I?"

Silence answered. 

There was nobody else there.

She struggled to her feet, immediately collapsing on the ground. Blood dripped from her leg, and she cried out in pain. But after a while, the pain faded enough for her to stand, and she took a few shaky steps forward, towards a door that came into her sight. 

Once there, she gripped the handle, and it twisted in her grip. The door swung open, leaving her without anything to lean on, and she collapsed in the hallway that it had opened into. 

Looking back at the door, which had somewhat righted itself, she stared in confusion at the word engraved in the wood.

_Morality_

"Who?"

Though she read it over and over, staring for what must have been hours, it didn't click until she began to question her own identity. 

And then it made sense. 

"I-is that me? Am I Morality?"

That both fit, and didn't. 

But there was no other solution, no other identity she could come up with that clicked in the same way.

"Guess that's me, then."


	3. Sanity's Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was silent. Entirely, suffocatingly, silent.
> 
> And it was driving her mad.
> 
> The voices grew louder, their whispers fueling her rage.
> 
> _Kill something. Or break a window. Do anything to get rid of the quiet._
> 
> She smiled. A broken, twisted grin, as though shards of a mirror had been fitted together in such a way that only a blind man would think it a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: THOUGHTS OF MURDER  
> FIRE  
> BLOOD  
> KNIVES  
> CUTS( **NOT** SELF HARM, JUST ACCIDENTALLY GETTING CUT BY A KNIFE)  
> MILD HALLUCINATIONS  
> INTRUSIVE THOUGHTS  
> ALCOHOL MENTIONS  
> MILD SWEARING

She paced back and forth in the seemingly never-ending darkness. If she walked far enough in one direction, she'd hit a door. 

It was locked.

And then it wasn't.

The minute it was unlocked, she threw it open and dashed into the hallway. She felt free, really, truly free. 

_Now that you're free, do something dangerous. Murder something. Set the room on fire._

"The hell?" She muttered to herself, and, as the voices stopped, continued on her way. The door had been slammed shut in her hurry to escape, and she turned to it, staring curiously at what was painted onto the darkened wood. 

**Insanity**

She didn't bother questioning why it was there, or what it meant, and whether it had anything to do with her, instead filing it away in her mind and turning back to the empty hall.

It was dark, and she was barely able to see. So, determined to explore, she walked through the inky darkness, searching for a light source.

There wasn't one, not from what she could find. And she walked to both ends of the hallway, though it had taken a lot of effort and involved blindly fumbling through the dark.

And so she dug through her pockets, pulling out a lighter and clicking it on. 

A small flame emerged, and she smiled. 

Now equipped with a light, she continued venturing through, eventually stumbling upon a staircase, and descending down. It wasn't easy, and there were plenty of times that she nearly tripped due to misjudging where the next step would be. Walking in the dark is much harder than it looks.

But eventually, she was at the bottom. And there, she found a light. A proper one this time. 

Oh, and a room, but whatever.

She dashed into it, drawn to the light like a moth to a flame, forgetting to unclick the lighter on her way. The flame made contact with her hand, and she stopped, staring at her hand with an almost fascinated expression. The flame had begun to burn, though she only noticed when the smell of burning flesh hit her nose. It was then that she dropped the lighter, backing into the lit-up room and turning to see what was inside. 

There was nothing special, honestly. It was a kitchen. But to her, the fact that it was so normal, made it all the more wonderful.

She ventured through the room almost hesitantly, fingers tracing across one of the pristine walls, footsteps barely making a sound on the cold wooden floor. Nothing caught her immediate attention, not until the glint of metal hit the corner of her eye. She darted over to the source of such a light, finding it to be a small display of knives, all with black handles and all looking new, as though they had never been used. 

Overcome by emotion and almost excited by her discovery, she reached out, tracing her finger over the edge of one of the smaller blades. It cut through her finger with ease, sending small beads of blood to her fingertip and causing her to pull back, absolutely stunned. Not by the sting of pain, not by the sight of blood. But by the idea that something could injure her so easily. That she could be sliced through with a simple kitchen knife. It didn't scare her, nor was the revelation as horrifying as it should have been. Instead, she was hooked, feeling all the more attached to the blade. 

_Take it. It could be yours. You could use it to hurt people._

There were the voices again. This time, they didn't fade, and instead remained a steady hum in the back of her mind. And yet she ignored them, despite every part of her desperately wanting to listen. "Oh fuck off, I'll take it later."

It was then that she realized, rather suddenly, she had no idea where she was. Or even _who_ she was.

_**I'm in a house, I guess. There's a kitchen and a hallway, and two floors, so that makes the most sense.** _

That only solved the mystery of where exactly she was, and did nothing to help her figure out her own identity, or why she couldn't seem to remember it. Her frustration grew and grew, until something broke through her anger. Another realization she had, though one that also did nothing to ease her confusion.

It was silent. Entirely, suffocatingly, silent.

And it was driving her mad.

The voices grew louder, their whispers fueling her rage.

_Kill something. Or break a window. Do anything to get rid of the quiet._

She smiled. A broken, twisted grin, as though shards of a mirror had been fitted together in such a way that only a blind man would think it a smile.

Hands wildly grabbing at whatever she could find, which ended up being a bottle of some sort of red liquid, she threw it to the ground and watched it shatter. She took notice of the label on the bottle, finding that it had been a bottle of wine that she had just broken. 

Oh well. Not her problem.

She didn't bother stepping over the glass, ignoring how it crunched and broke under her feet. As she walked, she passed by a stove, and was stopped rather suddenly by her own reflection.

Her hair was wild and messy, black strands falling in her face occasionally. Her eyes were brown, though one was marbled with blue, and held an emotion that she couldn't describe. Was it joy? Anger, frustration? Or was it not even emotion?

Was it insanity?

Yes, that seemed to be it. 

And as she came to that realization, another also came to her. 

_**That could be my name. I could make that my name.** _

So she did.


	4. Of Love and Malicious Intent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who the hell are you?"
> 
> She didn't even look at her. "Name's Insanity. Nice to meet ya."
> 
> She kept her distance, noting the girl's disheveled and almost insane appearance. Fitting, considering what she said her name was. 'Insanity' spoke again.
> 
> "Who're you, anyway?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: SWEARING  
> THOUGHTS OF VIOLENCE(EX: STARTING A FIGHT, STABBING SOMEONE)  
> KNIVES  
> MENTIONS OF INSANITY  
> MENTIONS OF INJURIES

It wasn't dark anymore. 

Not that it was particularly well-lit, none of the lights had been turned on except in the kitchen, but the darkness had receded enough that it wasn't so hard to see. 

And as that darkness fell back, as the rooms slowly cleared of the shadows, someone else awoke. She was none too happy about it, a splitting headache sending pain barreling through her body.

For a long time, she laid there, cursing the world and wishing there was somebody to blame for her headache, so that she could punch 'em. Or stab 'em, that'd work too.

Upon realizing that the pain wouldn't be going away for a while, she groaned and sat up, then noticing that she was laying in a rather messy and hastily made bed, the covers thrown over her body as if somebody had rushed to do so before anyone noticed it hadn't been done. 

Weird. 

Ignoring the oddity, she stood, gripping the side of her head as the room spun, her vision filling with spots. It took a while for them to fade, for her to be able to walk around properly. 

But when she could, the first thing she did was look around. Not leave, like her original intentions had been. Her attention had been grabbed by a flash of silver, and she dashed over to the source of it.

There, laying on the shelf that was mounted upon the wall, was a freshly sharpened silver dagger.

She took it in her hand, weighing it with a smile. It was a perfect fit, so easily held in her palm that one might assume it had been made for her, and her alone.

Slipping the blade into her pocket, she cracked open the door, peering out into the dim hallway. There was nobody around, but that wasn't a problem. If anything, the fact that nobody could disturb her was a great relief, and she let out a breath she hadn't noticed was being held.

The door shut behind her, clicking with a rather loud sound the minute she stepped out of that room. But she didn't turn around, just kept walking.

The place looked pretty boring, by any standards. There were no paintings, no pretty colored wallpapers, no decorations at all. Just blank walls, wooden doors, and the carpet, which had a simple striped pattern anyway.

She walked for what must have been hours down that dull, gray hall. Nothing changed, save for the names painted on the doors. Speaking of which, the names were . . . Well, they were strange ones. They weren't your typical 'Jessica' or 'Brian', or even something cooler like 'Esmerelda'.

All the names were things like 'Insanity', 'Deceit', or 'Jealousy'. There were even a few deadly sins among them, including 'Wrath' and 'Lust'.

Every. Single. One. Was a noun of some kind.

And though it confused her, she was also fascinated by what it could mean, and soon her mind was up and running, supplying her with a lot of thoughts to shuffle through. Was it a hint about the personalities of her housemates? Did it mean something else? Could she break one of the doors with her fist or would it take more force?

Okay so maybe the last one was just her wanting to do something fun, but let's not talk about that. 

Eventually, her wandering led her to a staircase. And at the bottom of those stairs, was light. Fluorescent and sticking out like a sword among daggers, it created the perfect attention-grabber for any new awakeners. The house was incredibly dark, after all, and therefore any light was inviting, and it drew her close, like a moth to a flame.

She stumbled a few times in her descent, it's not easy to wall around when you can barely see, bit eventually made it to level ground again. Once there, she dashed over to the source of the light, finding herself standing in the doorway of a kitchen.

For a long, long time, she was silent. Just staring at the walls, studying the decorations, whatever her mind could think to do to delay the revelation.

That she wasn't alone.

But she couldn't be held back for very long, and soon her eyes landed on a girl, kneeling in front of the stove and staring very intently into the reflection that stared back. When she saw this other woman, she gasped in surprise. And then her eyes narrowed.

"Who the hell are you?"

She didn't even look at her. "Name's Insanity. Nice to meet ya."

She kept her distance, noting the girl's disheveled and almost insane appearance. Fitting, considering what she said her name was. 'Insanity' spoke again.

"Who're you, anyway?"

And that was when she paused. Who was she? Did she even have a name? And if so, what was it?

Upon noticing her silence, Insanity stood and brushed off her jeans. "Don't worry about it, I really don't care."

. . .

Ok now she wanted to punch her.

Instead of doing so, she had enough common sense to know that starting a fight in her current condition, especially with somebody she didn't know, wouldn't be the best idea, she chose to ask another question.

"Moving on from that, where are we?"

"Dunno. Woke up like thirty minutes ago and found this place. Haven't seen a name or anything yet."

"Wow, so you're fucking useless."

"Nah, just lazy."

She rolled her eyes, but snickered. "That too."

Insanity turned around, now moving to leave. She disappeared through the other doorway, slipping back into the darkness.

Having no other options, and being very bored, she decided to follow her. If only for entertainment. As she stepped in, the lights flickered on, and brightness filled her vision. She recoiled in shock.

"Holy shit-!"

She then registered laughter, and glared from behind slightly opened fingers. "Shut it, asshole."

"No, I don't think I will."

". . . Fight me."

"No."

They settled into silence, and, bored of standing, she threw herself onto the couch, spreading her limbs dramatically over the furniture with a groan. "Okay this was fun for a while, but I'm bored. Is there anything else we can do? Like, I don't know, fight?"

Insanity grinned, digging through her pockets. Her hand emerged holding a very sharp looking knife. "I've got this, if you wanna go in there and grab one for yourself. We can have a sort of duel in here."

Right as she opened her mouth to respond, footsteps reached her ears. "Looks like somebody else woke up."

"Mhm."

"Wanna go check it out?"

Another grin. "Oh, absolutely."


End file.
